


The Best of You Belongs to Me

by GothicGirl_1331



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate AU- Supernatural elements, Breeding Kink, Bucky is an incubus, I guess you can count this as a soul mate AU if you squint, M/M, Steve is a witch, Teratophilia, because I like to take the real legends and make them not so “fucked to death by a demon”, strange things happening to biology, the self-indulgent terato nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicGirl_1331/pseuds/GothicGirl_1331
Summary: Steve tried to summon a peddler, but things went rather awry, until they didn’t.





	The Best of You Belongs to Me

Steve shuts the door to the sunroom, looking up as the moon rises to its zenith; he had some time still before he needed to begin the ritual.

Striding confidently to the altar, he takes the spray bottle of sage water and cleanses the room, drawing the pentacle and protective signals in front of it, facing the summoning circle. The candles cause speckles of shadow to dance across the room and his torso as he strips off his shirt, settling in the center of the pentacle with the ingredients for the spell and a metal bowl.

Three drops of blood, several different herbs, and a healthy splash of highly flammable clear alcohol is set aflame with a short chant, and things are good-

Until the flames that should have been a glowing green turned so dark red that it was like a liquid coal, and where there should have been a simple dealer of rare ingredients stood a very, very well-muscled demon. He- a very well-endowed male, for sure- could have passed for human, if Steve ignored the rather dramatic shock of scaled, leathery wings folded in behind him, and the barbed tail, and the spiraling horns atop his head, and the scarred, scale-like skin.

His mouth was as dry as the desert as soon as he saw him, and he wanted to scream; he’d botched the ritual, and the universes saw fit to stick him with an incubus that had quite a few physical attributes he thought were sexually attractive in a man. Thick ropes of muscle covered his limbs, his thighs and biceps like tree boughs; a dark five o’clock shadow and semi-long hair framed a gorgeous face, topped off by a pair of startlingly silvery eyes.

“I fucked up-“ He croaks, scrambling to find his confidence.

The demon laughs, sashaying over to him in his naked, god-like glory, to place one claw-tipped hand on his chest, centered over his left pectoral. “Oh, come on, now, pet; you’ve summoned me, so you must want something that only I can give. What is it?” He looks him over, thrilled by the sweet arousal rolling off the blond man in waves. “Perhaps a lover for the night to sate your needs? A lovely little minx for you- or maybe someone who’ll hold you down, take what they want?” The smirk turns wicked and sharp, sending a thrill up the witch’s spine.

“Look, this was a misunderstanding-“ he steps back, putting some room between them. “I’m sorry I’ve wasted your time, but I really need you to please leave.” Oh man, Wanda was going to _**murder**_ him if she saw this.

“I’m not going to attach myself to the house. That’s not my scene.” He looked a little ruffled. “I can’t leave until we strike a deal. Well- I can, but I’d have to leave with you.”

Steve covers his face, huffing slightly. “I’m not making any deals- I needed a peddler, how’d I end up in this mess-“ he shakes his head. “Okay- just- wait outside.” He cleans and cleanses everything, lighting a new stick of incense before pulling his regular jeans and a tank top back on, going to collect his... unintentional temporary guest. And find him some clothes.

By the time they leave, he’d managed to fit him into one of his shirts, and a pair of sweatpants.

“I dunno where you’re gonna sleep, but-“ he gives a vague wave to his apartment. “C’mon, I don’t want Ms. Kravitch seeing you, she’ll call a priest and an exorcist and it’ll be a bad night for everyone.” He hurries inside, at the last second realizing just how tiny his apartment is when the demon is right up against his back, both of them barely fitting with room to breathe. Six hundred square feet was _minuscule_ with both of them in there, but it was all he had, and he wasn’t going to be a prick. He kicks off his shoes and his jacket and pads down the hall to his room, then curls up on one side of the bed, pulling the blanket over his head. “Goodnight.”

This was going to be a long night.

*

He shut the water off and wrapped the towel around his waist, stepping out of the shower and straight into a very solid, man-shaped wall; he’d never scrambled out of the bathroom so fast, bright red and half hard from having to squeeze between the wall and his new roommate, which required closer than necessary contact. Maybe he oughta move, but this was all he could afford, so he’d suck up and deal. At least now he had a roommate that could scare creeps away.

*

Three days later, the Shower Incident is overshadowed by the Closet Crisis; Steve had been trying to get dressed, and when James(as the incubus had come to call himself) had not been well taken-to by Jarvis, Steve’s cat, and lord, the towel was damn near worthless when there was not enough room between them for a slip of paper. The worst part was that the door wasn’t locked, there just hadn’t been room to turn or maneuver out, so he’d spent the better part of the thirty minutes it took his lazy cat to leave the room with the inhumanly attractive incubus pressed against his back, and some... much more entertaining, compromising features pressing into him.

*

Steve has had enough by the time three weeks have passed; the culmination of not getting any room to breathe, accompanied with the fact that he was _not_ getting any kind of action, and the very, very tempting run-ins with James at every bad moment all came down to this. He shoves the door open and drops his bag on the arm of the couch, sitting on the coffee table in front of him. “I’ll make a deal with you; if you move out, I’ll help you for the next month. You’re honestly not terrible, but I can’t- I can’t even take a shower without you and your stupid gorgeous face and your habit of walking around here naked as a jay bird being right up against me as soon as I get out-“ his face is lightly red.

James just _laughs_ , leaning back in his seat. “Are you sure this is what you want to make a deal over, Steve? Because frankly, there’s a far easier solution within reach that doesn’t require any sort of deals.” That same wicked smirk from the first night was back. Steve swallows sharp and grating.

“What would that be?”

The demon leans forward, placing his hands on the blond’s knees. “I can help you relieve some of that... pent up energy.” A light squeeze, those silvery eyes watching him carefully. “Of course, it hinges on your decision alone, I’m not so barbaric as to force something on you, but- call it mutually beneficial. If you haven’t noticed, I’m stuck here, and I’m pretty sure we’re in the same boat. You scratch my back, I scratch yours, and everybody gets what they want.” The way he said it brought a little prickle of heat just under his skin, left him hot and a tad bit restless.

“It can’t be any worse than it already seems...” He bites his lip, worrying the plush curve for a moment. “It’s worth a shot, at least...”

Those hands curled under his thighs and pull him forward into the demon’s lap, startling him a little bit; it had been a while since he’d been handled like that, and it gave him a hell of a thrill. One claw-tipped hand graces across his cheek, pulling him in close to kiss him, the very tips of those wicked nails digging just slightly into his skin, and he can’t quite suppress the delighted little sound slipping past his lips.

He’s vaguely aware of being lifted and moving, but it’s not all that concerning compared to the fire spreading under his skin and flushing across his features in a wave of red. He feels his bed against his back and hums a little bit, shivering as both sets of claws slid under his shirt, gliding against his skin and rucking the fabric up his chest, exposing pebbled, pink nipples and a vast stretch of unmarred skin waiting to be claimed. The shirt’s discarded to some corner of the room, and then he’s held firmly in place while James does exactly that, kissing and biting and bruising his marks into the man’s skin, sucking a line down his neck to his chest, suckling and worrying one nipple while teasing the other with his thumb and forefinger, switching his attentions until they were both just a little swollen and red, rolling his hips up against Steve’s ass in a slow, determined rock. “Gonna look so pretty when you’re spread out on my cock, full of my cum, sweetheart~”

Steve gives a little moan, already hard to point of strain in his pants and unable to do much about it with his hands and mouth occupied with the demon. James was covered in thick ropes of muscle, easily bigger than himself by a good margin; the rough scales covering him made for a helluva sensation against his sensitive chest, and he finally squirmed until he was released, shucking his pants and briefs off as quickly as he could manage, sliding right back into his lap, rutting against him with a rough kiss, earning a deep, rumbling laugh.

“Patience, pretty boy; I like to take my time.” The sharp bite of teeth at his neck serves as a warning, and those strong hands push him back to the mattress, James’ bulk parting his thighs easily as he presses forward, the thick, hot line of his cock resting against his hole, the blunt head just past the base of his own dick. Steve can hardly help himself as he takes him in hand, pumping him slowly. “You’re gonna ruin me with that thing.” He sounds thrilled.

The demon grins, rutting against him hard. “You don’t sound that put out about it, baby; I think you might actually like the thought of that pretty ass fitting me and only me.” There’s a small pool of red-tinted pre-cum dripping down the cleft of the blond’s ass, and he teases the tight pucker with his thumb, rubbing little circles until the muscle flutters and gives under the digit, practically pulling him in, clenching around him like a vice. “Spread your legs a little more, sweetheart.”

Steve rolls his eyes slightly and spreads his legs to the sides in a full split, smirking at the demon above him. “I can take a _lot_ so don’t get too scared.”

The display earns him a growl, and the thumb is replaced with two thick fingers that press into his prostate sharply. “We’ll have to see just how much you can take.”

He makes quick work of prepping him, withdrawing his hand to pin his wrists to the pillows, smiling at him deviously. “I’m not just gonna ruin you, pretty boy; I’m gonna make sure the only cock you’re ever gonna want is mine.” The blunt, wide head pressed against his sensitive rim, breaching him steadily until coarse, scarred hips pressed flat against his ass, stretching him open far past what those skilled fingers had managed, and he twisted his fingers into the pillowcases, rocking his hips sharply with a whine. James strokes one broad palm down his side, curling it around his hip with an approving, rumbling purr. “Goddamn, pretty boy; took me so nice, like you were made for this.”

The hand on his hip slides down to cover his cock and balls, holding them up but giving him no stimulation there as he pulls nearly all the way out, watching the way he sank easily into the man, a hot pulse of possessive satisfaction slamming into him at the sight of that tight hole gripping onto him when he pulled back, every heavy, painfully slow thrust pushing more little, breathless sounds from those plush, kiss-swollen lips.

He let go of his weeping member to curl his hand around Steve’s throat, pressing in just enough to bring black to the edges of his sight, and he’s reduced to little more than a writhing, incoherent mess underneath him, inspiring him to lean closer to him, panting hot and filthy in his ear. “Look at you; spread out for me like a bitch in heat, desperate for me to take you, breed you until you’re so full you can hardly do anything.” He grinds his cock across his prostate, the bumps and ridges of his veins and some slight body modifications rubbing over his prostate, making him sigh and his hips twitch upwards, pulling the demon deeper into him.

The pace shifts from slow to punishingly fast, and Steve comes blindingly hard not even ten minutes into the new stimulation. When the demon finally starts edging up on his orgasm, Steve is oversensitive and slack, whining with every thrust and looking up at the other with teary eyes, but he doesn’t ask for him to stop it. A couple thrusts more and then James pushed as deep into Steve as he could, holding the man down on his cock as he came, growling low and possessive. The blond gives a soft whine at the added fullness, wrapping his freed arms around broad shoulders, clinging to him.

He sits up and hold’s Steve in his lap, cock softening slowly as he stroked his back, catching the cum that spilled out of him in his fingers and pushing it back into him languidly with a kiss to his temple, making him shudder. “Easy, baby, easy; we’re just gonna lie down now.”

He lays Steve down on his side with his back to Jame’s chest, easily sliding his soft cock back into his wrecked hole to act like something of a plug, his arms securely wrapped around the man, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. “Sleep, now; I’ll be here when you wake.” He draws the blanket up a bit, cradling him close as his human slips into a deep sleep.


End file.
